MonsunoPokemon Combat Chaos
by Darpsonic6
Summary: A trainer name Calem and his Greninja was wondering around in Kalos but, a portal appear in front of him and suck him and his pokemon friends in. When he wake up, he got capture by Dr Klipse and put him in a cage. Then he meet Team Core-Tech and join them on their quest on stop Klipse and Droog for destroying the Monsuno world and finding his way back to Kalos.


Monsuno Pokemon Combat Chaos

This is my first crossover between Monsuno Combat Chaos season 3 and Pokemon XY.

Chapter one: A trainer from Kalos appears and POV

After win the Kalos league and becoming champion, Calem and Greninja decided to continue roaming around Kalos to find more Pokemon.

"Wow, that was a good battle, right Greninja?" said Calem as he is talking to his pokemon.

"Ninja"said Greninja as he was walking with his trainer.

Suddenly, a portal appear in front of him and Calem,Greninja,and his other pokemon got suck in. When Calem and Greninja woke up, they were capture in Dr Klipse's lab in the Ice cave. There were machines everywhere, and he see his four pokeballs, and his messenger bag confiscated. The only question is how is he going to get outta here. "I got it, Charizard come on out." said Calem as the fire/flying type pokemon with a mega stone on his tail come out of the cage roaring quietly. "Charizard fly out of the cave and go find help." said Calem as Charizard nod.

Meanwhile, Chase,Bren,and Jinja was in the Ice sector looking for the STORM officers but, sudden they gotten cold and it going to be a long walk to the STORM base.

"Don't worried you two I got use the ticket with a built in heater." said Chase.

"LOCK LAUCH" said Chase as a white polar bear with crystals on his back and claws out from his core. "Good to see you buddy, mind if we climb aboard." said Chase. Lock growl meaning that is a yes.

While they were riding on Lock's back, they stop at the STORM base. Chase take out his binoculars and see three mysterious figures at the base but, he can't seem to link it out. Jinja think that is the Storm troopers guarding the base like they surpose to. When they were walking close to the base, the ice starting to crack and Chase,Bren, and Jinja fell in. Lock was trying to catch them but he was too late, while Lock was sneaking around the base, he saw Charizard sneaking right behind him and they see the three mysterious figures that Chase was talking about earlier.

"Be careful Hargrave the lava pits are near the drill site." said Professor Tallis. "Oh, thank you for telling me how to do me job professor." said Hargrave.

"Thank to the minding efforts of our "friends" at STORM, it look like we found the largest stash of dinosaur DNA yet, with this excellent specimen we will create extraordinary powerful dino monsunos, we should be unstoppable." said Klipse.

Sudden Klipse is hearing some noise. "Hargrave,Tallis, it look like we're going to have more visitors." said Klipse as Core-Tech is getting closer. "Spin out a welcoming commitee Hargrave." said Klipse. "Delighted sir." said Hargrave.

"DACTLY LAUNCH." said Hargrave as the dinosaur skeleton monsuno came out of his core. When Team Core-Tech land in front of the Eklipse Resistance, they saw Dactly and got capture.

"Chase Suno and friends always an unpleasant surprise." said Klipse. "I feel sorry for you Klipse I mean, looking at that same face everyday in the mirror woof." said Chase. "You are hardly in permission to make jokes insulin worm, gentleman put them in the cage with our mysterious guest." said Klipse. When Team Core-Tech were put in the cage, they saw a thin black boy and has a straight, chin length black hair with gray eyes and wears a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue track jacket with white stripes, navy blue slim fit pants, and black combat boots with blue laces. They also saw a black ninja frog.

When Lock and Charizard is sneaking around the base, they both see the three mysterious figures that Chase was talking about. It turns out to be Professor Tallis's Punk Monks guarding the strange beam that no communications in or out wasn't working.

" I got an idea, can you guys distract him." said Calem. "Sure but why." said Bren. "Let's just say, my partner gots some tricks up his sleeve." said Calem. "Ok kid we will trust you." said Chase. "Greninja while they are not looking, use cut to cut the rope." said Calen as Greninja nods.

"Where are you other two little friends?" ask Klipse as he was looking at Team Core-Tech Cores and Calem's Pokeballs. "Dax and Beyal, they are around don't you worry about that." "Chase you know they not Commandant Marshall Ace send them on a mission on the other side of the continent." said Bren. "Oh yeah I forgot." said Chase. Klipse explain that they found enough dinosaur DNA on the planet. Storm was going to use the drill to collect alot of Monsuno Essences, but they also find enough dinosaur DNA as well in south point.

"Once we are finish collecting what we came for, I just hate it when we leave it there, luckly I have somthing to fill it in." said Klipse as he was looking at Core-Tech, Calem, and Greninja with a evil smirk on his face thing about putting them in the hole.

Chase is trying to call Lock for helping by using his Monsuno sight, while Calem is commicating with Charizard with his mind because of Mega Evolution. "Sir we have completed the dino DNA extraction, I retracting the drill now." said Hargrave as the drill with the dinosaur DNA came up.

"Excellent, well children and frog it looks like our farewell, Hargrave if you please." said Klipse as Hargrave pull up a giant claw to Team Core-Tech and the Pokemon Trainer and sending them to the Hole. "Give my regards to the jurassic period." said Klipse as he started to laugh.

As Chase, Jinja, Bren, Calem , and Greninja are falling, Lock and Charizard catch them. Lock and Charizard roar as Team Core-Tech are free, thanks to Calem and Greninja. As Team Core-Tech are getting their cores back, Calem got his messager bag back. "Alright team, time to show these dinosaurs how the young people do it." said Chase.

"NEO QUICKFORCE, CHARGER LAUNCH." said Jinja and Bren as their blue cores started to spin.

"Hargrave, Tallis, destroy them." said Klipse.

"LAUNCH." said Eklipse and Forge Resistance as the red and orange cores started to spin as well.

When their cores collide the Monsunos came out.

"So they can Mega Evolve too, Team Core-Tech stand back." said Calem as he about to do something with Greninja and Charizard. " Keystone reponse to my heart, Charizard time to Mega Evolve." said Calem as Charizard is starting to Mega Evolve. When they saw Charizard transformation complete, they were shock and speechless. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.

Then when Greninja was mimicking Calem's movement, it takes on an appearance resembling its Trainer while being covered in a water veil. In its final form, the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water.

"Guys we got to stop them from getting that dinosaur DNA, Lock Jaw of Light." said Chase as Lock shot a beam of light from his mouth.

"Greninja use water shuriken to combine with that beam of light." said Calem as Greninja shoot the giant water shuriken from his back. It combine with Lock Jaw of Light that turn into a Bright Shuriken and stop Eklipse's monsuno and send it back to it core. While they were battling, the drill came in contact with the Lava Pit and destroying the machine.

"Charizard help Neo Quickforce by using flamethrower." said Calem. Charizard shot a blue flamethrower from his mouth at that flying monsuno and send Dactly back to Hargrave's core."Thanks for helping Neo Quickforce Charizard, is it me or is it getting really hot it here." said Bren.

"It is the heat of battle, you are realizing that you are about to lose." saod Tallis as the lava pit is making his butt on fire.

"Or maybe it the molten lava that is about to scorch your butt." said Bren.

"I'm on fire, I'm on fire, help me Triplex, help me." said Tallis.

Triplex help the professor by flicking his finger on Tallis's butt, then his fell on the ice leaving him unconscious. Charger shot beams from his horn and send Triplex back to Tallis's core.

"Hargrave we got what we came for, it time to leave." said Klipse as he was taken the Dinosaur DNA fron the damage drill.

"As you wish Doctor." said Hargrave as his pick up Tallis with is mechanic arms.

"How we are going to get the box of DNA from Klipse." said Chase.

"Let me take care of this, Greninja use aerial ace to get the DNA, then use Cut to destory it." said Calem.

Greninja was running at top speed as is feet is lighting up. Then his kick the DNA away from Klipse's hand. Then as the DNA was flying in the air, Greninja use his two water kunai to cut the box of DNA and destroyed it.

"No." said Klipse. Hargrave was telling Klipse that they have to leave because the place is about to blow. Klipse was taking a good look at Lock, Greninja, and Charizard growling at them and vise versa.

"This isn't over Suno, I promise." said Klipse as he look at Chase.

"And as for you boy, the next time we will meet, I will have my revenge." said Klipse as he look at Calem.

"Have a nice life baldly ha ha." said Chase as the Eklpise Resistance got away.

"Charger return." said Jinja as Charger go back to his core. "Chase we have to get outta here." said Jinja.

Chase, Bren, and Jinja ride on Neo Quickforce back with Lock ride on his foot, while Calem and Greninja ride on Charizard's back. They both fly all the way out from the underground base.

"Neo Quickforce Return." said Bren as his Monsuno return to his core.

"Lock do you think you can find the STORM soldiers that were station here." said Chase.

Lock use his nose to smell the scent of the soldiers. Then he use his claws to open the door and found them. "That a boy Lock." said Chase.

"Chase Suno." said one of the Soldiers.

"In the flesh, come on this place is about to blow." said Chase.

The base was cover in molten hot lave and the strange beam of light starting to be destroy which means the power is coming back on.

"Yes I got power back on, I contact Commandant Marshall Ace with an update." said Jinja. "Just don't tell him that we contribute in Global Warming." said Bren.

"I have an idea about that, Lock do have any power left." said Chase as he look at Lock.

"Hey kid, does your friends have any power left too." said Chase as he look at Calem.

"Yes they have." said Calem.

"Lock Energy Wave." said Chase as energy spheres came out of Lock's Crystals.

"Charizard use Dragon Breath and Greninja use Water Shuriken." said Calem.

All three attack are heading for the snow on the cliff. Then the snow cooling down the Lava.

"Way to go buddy, I think you need some rest." said Chase.

"Time for you to rest up also." said Calem.

"Lock Return." said Chase as Lock return to his orginal form and send back in his core.

"Good job Charizard, you did great out there." said Calem as Charizard change back to his orginal form and sent back in his pokeball.

"Well Klipse Dino Monsuno are real monsters, but we gave them what for and we have help from our new friend." said Chase.

"Great work team, I looking forward to meet your knew friend when we see you back at the base, John Ace out." said John Ace.

"So what you name kid." said Chase.

"My name is Calem, and I'm a Pokemon trainer." said Calem.

"Pokemon Trainer, what does that mean." said Team Core-Tech.

"I will tell you the rest about how I got here, as soon we get back to your base." said Calem.

Chapter 1 End

Well this is my First Chapter of my Second Crossover. Hope you enjoy it.

And I want you the viewers to pick which Pokemon does Calem will give Team Core-Tech, Strike Squad, and Six.


End file.
